watchdogsfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Hangnaplók
A Hangnaplók gyűjthető tárgyak a Watch Dogsban. A megszerzésük után a telefon eltárolja őket és akárhányszor vissza lehet hallgatni őket. A történet hátteréről tartalmaznak kiegészítő információkat. Általában el vannak rejtve, így a játékosnak meg kell őket keresnie. Hangnaplók listája Aiden Pearce Fő cikk : Aiden Pearce#Hangnaplók 5 napló, ebből egy a motelszoba számítógépén, a többi négy pedig már a játék kezdetekor is a telefonon van. Lucky Quinn Fő cikk : Dermot "Lucky" Quinn#Hangnaplók 8 napló, ebbők 4 küldetések közben, 4 ctOS behatolások során található meg. * Number 2 - Can be found in the auction, during the "A Risky Bid" mission, inside a "control room" where the women's pictures appear, before entering the auction room. * Number 1 - Can be found during the "A Risky Bid" mission, inside the auction room, just after talking with Lucky Quinn and when you're going to escape, it is on the right after the first stairs. * Number 7 - Can be found inside the Merlaut Hotel, during the "No Turning Back" mission, on the top floors where Lucky talks to Mayor Rushmore in private, on a laptop. * Number 8 - In the same floor where Lucky Quinn's office is, inside a laptop. Rose Washington 3 hangfájé, mindhárom ctOS behatolások végén szerezhető meg. Sorozatgyilkos 6 hangfájl, melyek a megölt áldoatok mellett találhatóak az Eltűnt személyek nyomozások során. A hangokat mobiltelefonok tárolják. Maurice Vega 8 Audio logs in total: *One of these phones is the first object that Aiden hacks during Bottom of the Eighth (the player is required to hack this object before progressing in the mission) *Seven more are found through the Burner Phones investigation The devices that hold the logs are mobile phones. Angela Balik 11 napló, ebből 10 a rejtekhelyeken található számítógépeken van (kivéve a Bunkert), a 11. egy ctOS behatolással szerezhető meg. Blume mérnökök 6 hang található a Bunker két szigetén elszórtan. Mindegyik Wi-Fi rádiókon található *1. Az északi generátornál *2. A Bunker bejáratánál, a csónakház mellett. *3. A harmadik generátornál (délkeleti), a hídként is használható zöld konténer alatt. *4. A déli szigeten a kerítésen kívüli szegény embere mellett. *5. Az északi szigeten egy épületben, amiben egy "alagút" is van. *6. A déli kijáratnál, két sor felhalmozott doboz között. Charlotte Gardner 3 hangfájl, mind ctOS behatolások során található meg. BedBug * Number 1 - During the "By Any Means Necessary" mission, on the top floors, behind a locked door, inside a cellphone. The door is located in the same corridor as the security shutters. * Number 2 - Found in the "bricks" factory, mostly found during "Uninvited" mission, inside the room with curtains. * Number 3 - Found during the "By Any Means Necessary" mission, inside Rossi-Fremont, in the lower floors, behind a locked door on a laptop. Fegyverkereskedelem 7 hangfájl, mindhárom a fegyverládák közelében található a nyomozási helyszíneken. G1gg1l3s 8 hang, QR kódok beolvasásával szerezhetőek meg. DedSec 8 hang, QR kódok beolvasásával szerezhetőek meg. Iraq Fő cikk : Delford "Iraq" Wade#Hangnaplók 8 Audio Logs in total: *Number 1 - Found in the ctOS tower inside Rossi Fremont, the one you hack during the "Jury-Rigged" mission. * Number 2 - Found in Rossi-Fremont's front courtyard, near a gas tank and a trailer house, during the "Jury-Rigged" mission. *Number 3 - Found in Rossi-Fremont's first floor, before accessing the elevator, during the "Jury-Rigged" mission. * Number 4 - Found in Rossi-Fremont's middle floors, after getting through the floor full of game machines and stolen ATMs * Number 5 - Found in Rossi-Fremont's top floors, after you climb up from a dark hole. * Number 6 - Found in a bar in the Wards. * Number 7 - Found inside Rossi-Fremont, during the mission "By Any Means Necessary", just before entering the gaming room, above a red couch. * Number 8 - Found inside Rossi-Fremont, during the mission "By Any Means Necessary", next to a TV on the middle floors, after passing the gaming room and a corridor. Damien Brenks 9 Audio Logs in total: *Found during the campaign * Number 3 - Found inside Racine Boat Restoration in Brandon Docks. *Found through ctOS breaches * Number 8 - Found inside Palin Correctional Center, during the "Dressed in Peels" mission,''' '''in the block B, second floor, office * Number 9 - Found at Blume HQ in Pawnee, in the cafeteria. Malcolm Deodato 8 Hangnapló található történet mód közben. *1. A The Loop-beli ctOS főhadiszállás első emeletén. *2. A The Loop-beli ctOS főhadiszállás második emeletén, a hallban. *3. A Blume HQ központjában Pawneeban, a második emeleten az irodában. *4. A Palin Correctional Centerben - Csak a Narancsbőrben küldetés alatt érhető el. A "B" blokk első emeleti irodájában található. *5. A Palin Correctional Centerben ,szintén csak a "Narancsbőrben" küldetés alatt. A börtön kijáratánál található. *6. A ctOS toronynál található a Hope Is a Sad Thing küldetésben, de küldetésen kívül is megtalálható. A föld alatti alagutakban található. *7. Egy erkélyen található a kanapén - ahol a Nem a pizzafutár küldetés kezdődik. *8. A Merlaut Hotel előterében. en:Audio Logs Kategória:Gyűjthető tárgyak